harrypotterfandomcom_no-20200213-history
Andromeda Dult
Andromeda Dult (født i 1953) er en Fullblods heks, mor til Nymfadora Dult og hustru til Theodor Dult, hun er dessuten også bestemor til Theodor Lupus. Ettersom Andromeda giftet seg med en Gompefødt trollmann ble hun fjernet fra familie treet til den edle Familien Svaart. I Den andre trollmannskrigen ble hennes ektefelle og datter drept. Siden ektefellen til Nymfadora, Remus Lupus også ble drept var det hun som måtte stå for oppdragelsen til barnet. Men etterhvert var han mye hos Familien Wiltersen og Familien Potter. Biografi Andromeda var den nest eldste av barna til Cygnus og Druella Svaart, og dermed søsteren til Bellatrix DeMons og Narsissa Malfang. På sin fars side slektet hun til Walburga og Orion Svaart som var foreldrene til Sirius og Regulus Svaart. Andromeda var favoritt kusinen til Sirius Svaart (dette var på grunn av at de to andre var Dødsetere). Tidligere liv Det er mulig at Andromeda var i et annet hus en Smygard, men en uttalelse som Horation E.F Snilehorn hadde i 1996 setter en liten stopper for den troen, nemlig at han sa: "De aller fleste i familien Svaart bortsett fra få tilfeller har vært medlemmer i Smygard. Dette kan altså bety at også Andromeda var elev i Smygard, men at hun da har tilhørt det sjeldne tilfellet av hyggelige smygardinger. Noen år etter at Andromeda var ferdig på Galtvort møtte hun Theodor Dult, en gompefødt trollmann. Tiltross for at familien hennes kun verdsatte de med "rent" blod, giftet hun seg med ham. Det førte til at hun ble brent bort fra familietreet, og familien brøt all kontakt med henne. Andromeda fikk et barn i sammen med Teddy nemlig datteren: Nymfadora. Det var moren som hadde valgt navnet, men datteren hatet det, derfor ville hun bare bli tiltalt under navnet: "Dult". I følge Nymfadora hadde moren en spesiell måte å pakke en koffert på, slik at det la seg i en pen stabel. Den andre trollmannskrigen Selv om Andromeda og Theodor Dult aldri opptrådde som medlemmer av Føniksordenen aksepterte de å bruke huset som et "sikkert" sted. Sommeren 1997 giftet Nymfadora seg med Remus Lupus. Remus trodde at familien ikke ville godkjenne ham fordi han var varulv. Etter at Harry Potter og Rubeus Gygrid kjempet i Kampen i Søndre Syting hadde de et lite opphold hos Andromeda og Teddy. Andromeda leget Gygrids skader. Hun ble litt fornærmet da Harry trodde at hun var søsteren hennes: Bellatrix DeMons pågrunn av likheten deres. Da Andromeda og Teddy fikk beskjed om at de var blitt forfulgt av dødsetere, ble de begge svært engstelige for Nymfadora. Men Teddy trøstet konen sin med at datteren hadde vært utsatt for verre ting i karrieren som Svartspaner. I August 1997 falt Magidepartementet under kontrollen til Fyrst Voldemort, dermed ble beskyttelsen som var blitt lagt over de "trygge" husene brutt. Andromeda og Teddy ble forhørt og torturert for å få informasjon om hvor Harry Potter og Føniksordenen var. Ikke så lenge etter dette offentliggjorde Nymfadora at hun var gravid. Dermed flyttet hun inn hos foreldrene for en stund, mens hennes mann var lei seg fordi han kanskje hadde gjort det slik at barnet deres fikk kjennetegnene til en varulv. Etter en stund bestemte Magidepartementet seg for å kalle inn alle Gompefødte, for å beskylde dem for å ha "stjålet" magikunnskapene og tryllestavene fra "ekte" trollmenn og hekser. Teddy avviste å måtte til noen avhøring, og det endte med at han rømte. Andromeda som var Fullblods var trygg, og ble derfor værende med sin gravide datter. En stund før datteren hennes fødte, ble hun enke mannen hennes ble drept. Både datteren Nymfadora og hennes svigersønn Remus ble drept under Det andre Galtvortslaget. Hvilket betydde at det var Andromeda som måtte oppdra barnet deres: Teddy Lupus. Kilder *http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Andromeda_Tonks Dult, Andromeda Dult, Andromeda Dult, Andromeda Dult, Andromeda Dult, Andromeda Dult, Andromeda Dult, Andromeda Dult, Andromeda Kategori:Britiske individer